zrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunfire
Firing a Gun Firing a gun, a simple, necessary and powerful way to put down the undead, survivors or any other threat. This page will discuss the mechanics required to properly pull the trigger. Firstly, this page will discuss the main different types of firearms and the strengths of using them. Secondly the page will inform you on how and what to roll during a fire fight, and finally the page will outline other features such as guns jamming and scoring a headshot. Weapon Types This is a blanket description for standard weapons, some weapons found could very well be outside these parameters, but this will cover most. As more weapon types are found, they will be added to this table if need be. 1A player must have a gun capable of burst-fire to fire bursts 2''A player must nominate whether they are using one or two hands'' All weapons have separate special rules. Click on the Weapon type to see it's special rule. Rolling with a Firearm There are two different rolls associated with rolling die for firearms, the "to hit" roll and the "to damage" roll. To Hit To successfully hit an enemy with a round from your firearm, you must roll a D20 and achieve a score above the target's defence. For example, if a target's defence is 13, you must roll a 13 or higher on the D20. You may add your Perception modifier to this ability score. A scenario will provide a further example. # Player (Perception level 16 = +3) decides to fire a shot from his shotgun at a target with a defence of 12 # Player rolls a D20 and the result is 11. # Player adds Perception modifier to this score (11 + 3). The new score becomes 14, and the hit is successful. To Damage After successfully hitting a target, the player must roll the damage die that corresponds with the weapon used, following the previous example of a shotgun, a D8 would be rolled to determine the amount of damage the target takes. After this step the target may take saves (if applicable). Other Information Other Outcomes in the "to hit" roll There are two other outcomes that can occur during the "to hit" roll of a firearm. # If a player rolls a Natural 20 on the D20 the shot is counted as a headshot. ''During the "to damage" phase of firing this bullet, the player doubles the amount of Dn used for their damage roll. # If a player rolls a Natural 1 on the D20 the shot is not fired and instead the gun jams. You spend the rest of your current turn and your whole next turn un-jamming the gun. '''Reloading' Another mechanic that needs to be learnt in regards to firearms is Reloading. Reloading counts as a bonus action and the player must make a roll above 10 - Dexterity Modifier on a D20. For example, if a player has a dexterity modifier of +2, the successful reload roll will be 10 - 2 = 8. On rolling a Natural 1 during the reloading roll, the ammunition is dropped and must be picked up next turn. Category:Guns Category:Mechanics